Striptease placer o amor?
by kary chiba
Summary: El a unos dias de casarse, ella una nudista, una mirada lo dijo todo, que hay entre ellos amor o deceo mal sumary,lemmon y un poco de humor
1. Chapter 1

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE Y MENOS ESTA GRAN HISTORIA, PETENECE A UNA AMIGA…**

Pronto me casaría, ella era una buena mujer, claro que tenía sus defectos pero quien no los tiene, por dios nadie es perfecto, a veces creía que mi familia exageraba en como la trataban, pero aun así dentro de poco seria mi esposa o al menos eso creía yo.

Cuando me cruce con esa mirada, cuando vi ese cuerpo, esa sonrisa cuando ella bailo para mí todo lo demás desapareció en ese instante comencé a amarla.

Supe de inmediato que ella era la mujer de mi vida que nunca más podía vivir si ella no estaba a mi lado, no me importo nada, ni familia, ni prometida ni nada, solo ella y que fuera mía


	2. Chapter 2

**Me salbasteMIRADAS**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, y mucho menos la historia, la cual pertenece a mi amiga ANNA…**

**Bueno pues aquí está el primer cap espero que les guste y me digan su opinión **

**DARIEN POV **

-Estaba a unos días de casarme, mi futura esposa era una buena mujer, aunque había veces que sentía que solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero y por mi apellido.

-Mi hermano y mis amigos decidieron que me hacía falta un viaje de hombres a lo que al principio mi prometida estuvo en desacuerdo, pero la logre convencer que solo serian unos días y que ella podía aprovechar para viajar así que la convencí cuando le entregue los boletos de avión para Hawái y para su mayor alegría la acompañaría su mejor amiga y novia de mi mejor amigo.

-Mis amigos y yo decidimos que iríamos a Macao (China, es una versión de las vegas) claro que mi prometida no supo eso, a ella le dije que iríamos a la casa de descanso de mi familia.

-Mi hermano Haruka era el único afortunado que no tenía que dar explicaciones ya que era el único soltero de nosotros.

-Mi mejor amigo Nicolás estaba en la misma situación que yo o un poco peor ya que su prometida y más que eso casi, casi carcelera Esmeralda no lo dejaba hacer nada, al principio de su relación con Esmeralda más de una vez me la encontré en los pasillos del hospital, ya que Nicolás es medico al igual que yo y ella no creía que había veces que Nicolás tenía cirugías urgentes en la noche y ella se quedaba en la sala de espera esperándolo.

-Andrew es también un gran amigo nuestro de la infancia, el es abogado y esta mas que feliz mente casado con Lita, la verdad es que ella era la única que sabía que veníamos a Macao, cada vez que veía a mi amigo con su esposa, me imagina que mi prometida fuera así, pero no para mi desgracia ella era un tanto celosa…

-Yo estaba nervioso por haberle mentido a mi prometida pero hasta mi madre que odiaba las mentiras me apoyo y me dijo:

_-Darién se que amas a Beryl pero necesitas tiempo para ti y para pensar si realmente estas seguro del paso que vas a dar – dijo mi adorada madre _

-La verdad no lo pensé mucho y le propuse a mis amigos irnos de viaje unos días, quería recordar mis días de universidad con mis amigos y vivir un poco salvajemente.

-Tu adorada prometida no te aventó un último sermón antes de salir? - pregunto Haruka burlándose.

-No Haruka, el vuelo de Beryil salió hoy - dije.

-Esmeralda estaba muy emocionada ni siquiera se despidió de mi- dijo Nicolás.

-Pues no te veo muy sentido, ni triste – dijo Andrew.

-La verdad es que a mí también me van a hacer bien estos días - dijo Nicolás.

-La verdad es que si sus mujeres no los hacen felices para qué demonios se quieren casar con ellas? – pregunto Haruka.

-Haruka cállate - dijimos Nicolás y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno chicos ya estamos por llegar a Macao, así que olvídense de sus mujeres y sus problemas y vamos a divertirnos ok - dijo Andrew entusiasmado.

-Cuando llegamos a Macao Haruka ya se había encargado de reservar el hotel, la verdad es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía libre.

-Wow hermano te luciste con la habitación – dije.

-Todo para que te relajes hermanito – me contesto Haruka.

-Pues yo ya estoy relajado - dijo Nicolás con una copa en la mano, un cigarro en la otra y semi acostado en el sillón.

-Si ya me di cuenta - conteste.

-Nicolás que no se supone que dejaste de fumar hace dos años?- pregunto Andrew divertido.

-No Andrew, el dejo de fumar cuando Esmeralda se lo prohibió - dijo Haruka burlándose.

-Ese es verdad de hecho creo que tampoco puede comer chocolate porque Esmeralda piensa que es dañino - dije riéndome.

-Darién cállate por que tú no te quedas atrás, si mal no recuerdo tu ni siquiera puedes estar cerca de gente que fuma porque a Beryl le da nauseas el olor y tu fumas a escondidas – dijo Nicolás.

-Que no quedamos en no hablar de nuestras adorables mujeres - dije cortando el tema de todo lo que Beryl me prohibía.

-Querrás decir adorables brujas - dijo Haruka yo solo lo mate con la mirada mientras que Nicolás reía.

-Bueno cual es el plan para esta noche? - dijo Andrew.

-Que les parece si cenamos, nos vamos un rato al casino y después salimos a ver los placeres de esta ciudad de esta gran cuidad - dijo Haruka como un niño la mañana de navidad.

-A mí me parece un perfecto plan – dijo Nicolás.

-Pues no se diga mas vamos a cambiarnos para empezar nuestra aventura – dijo Andrew.

-De verdad espero no irme al infernó por esto - dije.

-Cada quien se fue a su habitación, la verdad es que no sentía ni la más mínima pizca de remordimiento.

-Como a las 9:00 pm todos nos reunimos para ir a cena, Haruka parecía desesperado, todos sabíamos de antemano a donde quería ir él.

-Haruka cálmate – le dijo Nicolás.

-Miren mis queridos amigos que ustedes no puedan usar sus pistolas con otras mujeres no quiere decir que yo no pueda- dijo el riéndose.

-Claro que podemos, pero Nicolás, Andrew y yo sabemos lo que es la fidelidad – dije.

-Yo no le soy infiel a nadie, por eso no tengo compromiso- dijo Haruka.

-Y nunca lo tendrás si sigues brincando de cama en cama- dijo Andrew.

-Y a ustedes quien les dijo que yo quiero una relación estable? – pregunto Haruka.

-Ay Haruka no toda la vida serás un don Juan – dijo Nicolás.

-Claro que si, pensé que eran mis amigos, pero por lo que veo me desean el mal en mi vida- dijo en tono de indagación.

-Por qué dices eso? – pregunte.

-Por que me quieren ver como ustedes – dijo Haruka soltando una carcajada sonora.

-Eres un inmaduro Haruka, pero algo si te aseguro cuando conozcas a la mujer de tus sueños no te va a importar nada más que ella- dijo Andrew como si se acordara de su esposa.

-Bueno creo que ya nos pusimos muy sentimentales y eso que apenas llevamos unos cuantos tragos - dije

-Bueno pues la siguiente parada es el FOXYS – dijo Haruka emocionado.

-Nada mas por el nombre me doy cuenta de lo que es - dije.

-No pues si quieres te llevo a una iglesia - dijo Haruka.

-Ya vámonos - dijo Nicolás.

-Por fin el tímido Nicolás despierta a la vida—dijo Andrew.

-Todos salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos al lugar ese llamado Foxys, era un Stripper club, digo la verdad es que no había necesidad de que me lo aclararan en la entrada había una luces de neón verde con rojo con el nombre del lugar y afuera solo había hombres formados.

-Cuando llegamos a la entrada, Haruka hablo con uno de los cadeneros y nos dejaron entrar de inmediato.

-Valla como hiciste eso?- pregunto Nicolás.

-Contactos mi querido amigo- dijo Haruka orgulloso.

-No me digas que ya has venido aquí?- pregunte.

-Claro que si- dijo mi hermano.

-Ay Haruka no lo puedo creer – dijo Andrew.

-Una linda chica vestida de mucama sexy, muy sexy de hecho nos llevo a nuestra mesa.

-Que les voy a servir?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Una botella de Whiskey – pidió Nicolás.

-En un momento se las traigo- dijo la chica.

-Valla Haruka tienes buenos gustos- dijo Nicolás.

-Lo sé amigo, crees que los llevaría a cualquier lugar? – dijo mi hermano.

-No si por lo que me voy dando cuanta tú has de conocer todos los Strip Club y hoteles de paso del país- dije riendo.

-No lo dudes – dijo Nicolás.

-Los Show comenzaron, la verdad es que la mayoría de las chicas eran hermosas de eso no había ninguna bendita duda.

-De pronto todas las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar la canción de 4 minutes de Madonna, lo sabía por Haruka la puso como 10 veces cuando veníamos de camino a Macao.

-De pronto se encendió una luz roja y ahí estaban paradas tres chicas muy hermosas las tres, pero hubo una que me quito el aliento, llevaba un top dorado y una faldita muy diminuta del mismo color con unas botas que llegaban a sus rodillas igual doradas llevaba su cabello totalmente recogido, su piel era totalmente blanca , total y absolutamente hermosa, ella camino hacia una silla que estaba en medio de la pista y bailo en ella, la verdad es que no me fije mucho en las otras dos chicas, solo en esa desconocida que con los colores que traía puestos parecía un rayo de sol, que digo un rayo, el sol completo.

-Ella estaba bailando en la silla, yo estaba viendo la imagen más sensual, erótica y divina de mi vida, no podía dejar de verla, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron juro que hubo un momento en el que sentí que ella bailaba para mi, ella se sentó en la silla y jalo un cordón y comenzó a caer agua sobre ella, y por dios que tuve que pensar en mi madre para no venirme, al verla toda empapada y con una diminuta tanga nada mas, cuando la canción termino ella me dio una última mirada regalándome una bella sonrisa.

-En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía que conocerla, tenía que tocar su piel, sentir sus labios, hacerla mía.

**NICOLAS POV **

-Las mujeres que había aquí eran muy lindas, pero como la mayoría de las que trabajan aquí su cara era de placer y de lujuria.

-Yo me estaba empezando a aburrir, cuando apagaron todas las luces y empezó a tocar una canción de Madonna, y la vi era la perfección hecha mujer, me di cuenta que había otras tres chicas en la pista, pero mi atención solo se pudo fijar en esa chica, que aunque traía zapatillas muy altas, se veía que era bajita, no era exuberante como las demás chicas, pero su cuerpo era más que perfecto, traía un top blanco, con una minifalda del mismo color y zapatillas igual, ella estaba bailando en un tubo, su rostro era totalmente angelical, su cabello era negro, desordenado pero a la vez ordenado, nuestras mirada se cruzaron, y ella me regalo una sonrisa, cuando se quito su top , quería subir al escenario y tomarla ahí mismo, jamás en mi vida había sentido tantos deceso por una mujer.

-Cuando comenzó a quitarse su diminuta falda, tuve que sentarme de lado para que mis amigos no vieran mi notoria erección, ella era mi cielo personal, y si fuera el infernó con tal de acariciar si cuerpo iría gustoso, creo que ni con Esmeralda había sentido tantos deseos , la canción termino ella se deslizo por el tubo hasta el suelo y quedo totalmente abierta de piernas, puedo asegurar que tuve un orgasmo, si con bailarme me hizo terminar no quería imaginarme lo que esa hermosa mujer podía hacerme si la pudiera tocar.

**HARUKA POV**

-Estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres bellas, de este tipo de lugares pero cuando la vi a ella todo desapareció. Nunca en mi vida había visto una mujer como ella, sus hermosos cabellos agua marina que llegaban a la mitad de su espalda y caía en ondas y esas piernas que parecían carreteras, estaba seguro que eran el camino al paraíso o la perdición pero yo encanto me perdería con ella, todo se detuvo a mi alrededor al ver a semejante monumento de mujer iba con un top rojo, falda y botas del mismo color, su piel blanca y sus ojos azules eran la combinación perfecta y tenía unas curvas que me quitaron el aliento.

-Ella bailaba en un tubo y valla que sabia como hacerlo, llego un momento en el que me imagine que el tubo era yo y solo de imaginármelo sentí que iba al cielo, todos y cada uno de mis músculos se tenso, solo de imaginarme a esa mujer como mía.

-Cuando puso su mirada en mí, me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos que eran hermosos y perfectos, pero su mirada no era tierna, era más bien sexy, provocadora y retadora y a mí me encantaban los retos.

**SERENA POV **

-Como todos los días me levante pensando en que faltaba menos para poder pagar mi universidad, aunque no me puedo quejar de la vida que llevo, todas las noches me desnudo en club de stripper y la verdad es que no vivo mal, y no vivo sola que es lo mejor, mis amigas, que digo amigas, mis hermanas y claro sin olvidar a la pequeña Hotaru, aun recuerdo cómo es que llegamos a aquí.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Quiero que te largues de esta casa- me grito mi padre el gran Kenji Tsukino , hombre de negocio.**_

_**-Papa déjame explicarte – casi rogué con lágrimas. **_

_**-Que me vas a explicar, no me digas que no te acostaste con Jedite Sato y aparte emborrachaste a tu hermana Tellu- grito mi padre mas enojado.**_

_**-Yo no me acosté con nadie, no emborrache a Tellu y ella no es mi hermana- grite. **_

_**-Neherenia me dijo que dirás esto, tu nunca has querido a Tellu ni a Neherenia, pero te recuerdo que ella es mi esposa, y Tellu es como mi hija y no pienso permitir que tu dañes a una niña de 15 años- dijo mi padre. **_

_**-Yo no dañe a nadie ellas son las que no me quieren y lo sabes bien, mas de mil veces te lo he dicho desde que te casaste con esa mujer- grite exasperada.**_

_**-Ya te lo dije Sere quiero que te largues de mi casa, no quiero a una cualquiera bajo mi techo- me dijo mi padre acercándose a mí.**_

_**-Pues si no querías a una cualquiera bajo tu techo no te hubieras casado con Neherenia – le grite y de inmediato sentí su mano estampada en mi rostro, jamás en mis 17 años de vida mi vida mi padre me había pegado ni insultado.**_

_**-Lárgate Serena- grito mi padre, que estaba empezando a tener un color morado en su cara debido al coraje.**_

_**-Sin decir nada más Salí de la casa de mi padre, para no volver jamás.**_

_**-Cuando Salí de ahí no sabía qué hacer, estaba por llamarle a Rey, cuando mi teléfono sonó y era Mishiru, que le urgía verme en el parque que estaba atrás de la escuela.**_

_**-Cuando llegue vi a Mishiru y Rey llorando he igual de desesperadas que yo.**_

_**-Qué pasa?- pregunte acercándome a ellas.**_

_**-Mi madre me acaba de decir que no iré a la universidad ya que me comprometieron con Zafiro- dijo Rey llorando desesperadamente.**_

_**-Tranquila Rey- dije acariciando su espalda.**_

_**-No Sere eso no es todo- dijo Rey.**_

_**-Como que no es todo?- pregunte alarmada, no era posible que en un día todos nuestros sueños se hubieran ido al caño. **_

_**-Mis padres se acaban de enterar que estoy embarazada y que Diamante me abandono- dijo mi amiga que apenas con 19 años había quedado embarazada de el idiota de su ex novio, y cuando ella le dijo, el huyo al día siguiente, la familia de el, le dijo a Mishiru que de seguro el bebe que ella esperaba no era de su engendro de hijo y que no la ayudarían.**_

_**-Como se enteraron?- pregunte.**_

_**-La mama del cretino de Diamante, se encontró a mis padres en la iglesia y les dijo que yo había intentado enjaretarle mi hijo a Diamante - dijo Mishiru llorando. **_

_**-Bueno no se preocupen mi padre me acaba de correr de la casa- les conté.**_

_**-QUE?- gritaron Mishiru y Rey al mismo tiempo.**_

_**-Por qué?- pregunto Mishiru.**_

_**-Por que según el yo me acosté con Jedite Sato y emborrache a Tellu para que se aprovecharan de ella- dije recordando la discusión con mi padre. **_

_**-Que vamos a hacer? Pregunto Mishiru tapándose la cara con sus manos.**_

_**-Vámonos- dijo Rey segura. **_

_**-A donde?- pregunte. **_

_**-Mi mama me contó que la hija de una amiga de ella, trabaja en Macao, que desde que trabaja allá le ha ido muy bien – nos contó Rey. **_

_**-Y de que trabaja? - Pregunte.**_

_**-Trabaja en un casino- dijo Rey. **_

_**-Pero quien le va a dar trabajo a una embarazada? – pregunto Mishiru. **_

_**-Lo piensas tener?- pregunte.**_

_**-Claro que si Sere, este bebe no tiene la culpa de lo que es su padre y no pienso abortarlo- dijo segura.**_

_**-No te preocupes Mishiru, nosotras estaremos contigo siempre y entre las tres sacaremos a tu bebe adelante- dije tomándola de la mano.**_

_**-De verdad?- pregunto ella con un poco de brillo en sus ojos. **_

_**-Claro que si, tendrá dos tías que la cuidaran- dijo Rey tomándola de su otra mano. **_

_**-Entonces que dicen nos vamos? – pregunto Rey.**_

_**-Yo si voy, la verdad es que no tengo nada que perder y mucho que ganar – dije.**_

_**-Pues yo también me voy con ustedes- dijo Mishiru.**_

_**-Yo tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado no es mucho pero nos ayudara en algo- dije.**_

_**-Si yo también tengo un poco y como nos podemos ir?- pregunto Mishiru. **_

_**-Nos podemos llevar mi auto y venderlo al fin y al cabo esta a mi nombre y así nunca sabrán donde estamos- dijo Rey. **_

_**-Ok, cuando nos iríamos?-pregunte **_

_**-Esta misma noche, mañana es la cena de compromiso con Zafiro y no quiero estar ahí- dijo Rey. **_

_**-De acuerdo nos vemos hoy aquí a las 10 de noche, yo voy a ver de qué manera entro a mi casa para poder sacar algunas cosas- dije **_

_**-De acuerdo, aquí a las 10- confirmo Mishiru. **_

_**-Ok- dijo Rey.**_

_**Fin del flash back **_

-Los primeros meses aquí fueron complicados, ninguna encontraba trabajo, pero un día Rey y yo encontramos trabajo como meseras, todo lo que Rey y yo ganáramos el primer año sería destinado a Mishiru y al bebe, Mishiru encontró trabajo en una tienda de ropa como cajera, así que no tenía que estarse moviendo tanto.

-Los meses pasaron rápido, vivíamos en un mini departamento que apenas si cabíamos, solo teníamos dos camas, en una dormíamos Rey y yo y en la otra Mishiru, tres sillas y una mesita que parecía de juguete.

-El tiempo de que naciera Hotaru la pequeña hija de Mishiru llego, nació antes de tiempo, y tuvo complicaciones, teníamos que cómprale medicamentos muy caros y con lo que ganábamos como meseras no alcanzaba.

-Un día Rey vio un anuncio en un Club Nudista , y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a ver de qué se trataba, cuando le dijeron que era de bailarina ella me dijo a mí que la paga era muy buena, que con lo que sacáramos ahí bailando mas lo que ganábamos como meseras, podríamos sacar adelante a Hotaru.

-Yo no lo pensé dos veces y acepte, ese mismo día en la noche Rey y yo nos presentamos a ese lugar, era irónico que dos vírgenes, se fueran a desnudar para los hombres.

-Pero solo pensábamos en la pequeña, ella era el motor de las 3 y haríamos cualquier cosa por ayudarla.

-La primera noche que bailamos, nos fue terrible Rey y yo no teníamos ningún tipo experiencia, ni siquiera fuimos al baile de nuestra escuela. Pero no nos rendimos, y empezamos a hacerlos mejor, los hombres que iban a ese lugar nos empezaron a dar buenas propinas, mas el sueldo del club más lo de meseras, teníamos el dinero suficiente para ayudar a Mishiru con todos los gastos de la niña.

-Cuando la niña cumplió un año, ya nos habíamos cambiado a un departamento más amplio y vivíamos más cómodamente, un día Mishiru nos dijo que quería entrar a trabajar donde nosotras bailábamos, en un principio Rey y yo nos opusimos, si ella quería trabajar quien se quedaría con la niña, pero afortunadamente teníamos una vecina que era un ángel y se portaba de maravilla con nosotros, era la Sra. Mónica, así que después de pensarlo un tiempo y hablarlo bien, Mishiru comenzó a trabajar con nosotras.

-Y aquí estamos ahora, ganando bastante dinero, para poder darle a Hotaru la mejor vida y claro que para poder pagar nuestra universidad ese es un sueño que ninguna de nosotras tres ha dejado de perseguir.

-Espero que hoy tengamos buena noche - me comento Mishiru que ya que estábamos en nuestro camerino cambiándonos para entrar a nuestro numero.

-Por qué? - pregunto Rey mientras terminaba de ponerse su falda.

-Por que estoy aburrida – dijo Mishiru mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

-Si la verdad es que es cansado trabajar aquí - comente.

-Lo que es cansado es que llevemos dos años viviendo en Macao y tu y Rey sean las únicas nudistas vírgenes – se burlo Mishiru.

-Bueno el hecho de que seamos nudistas no quiere decir que seamos unas zorras- contesto Rey.

-Yo no digo que sean una zorras, pero lo que si digo es no tienen por qué centrar su vida en mi hija, ustedes también tienen derecho a vivir - contesto Mishiru.

-Somos felices como estamos - dije apoyando lo que había dicho Rey.

-Bueno no discutamos mas y salgamos que ya nos toca- dijo Mishiru.

-Las tres salimos a la pista, a mi me tocaba bailar esta noche en la silla, y a Mishiru y Rey en los tubos, a la gente le gustaba que hiciéramos el show las tres.

-Esta noche yo había optado por un traje dorado, era más fácil de quitar, Rey había escogido la canción de 4 minutes de Madonna, no entendía por qué le encantaba tanto esa canción.

-Comencé a bailar en la silla, a mover mis caderas y acariciar mi cuerpo, poco a poco comencé a quitarme la falda y quedándome con el top y un diminuta tanga dorada, cuando mi mirada se cruzo con esos ojos azul profundo, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, su cabello era negro como las alas de un cuervo, su piel era morena, era un dios el que tenia frente a mí, me perdí en su mirada y cuando me quite el top, me lo quite bailándole a él, ese baile se lo dedique a él.

-Cuando jale el cordón para que el agua cayera sobre mí, sentí por primera vez en mi vida lo que era excitarme, al ver cómo me veía, sentí en su mirada su deseo por mí, por primera vez desde que trabajo aquí, sentí la necesidad de seguir bailando para él y no sé como lo haría pero esta noche, lo haría.

**REY POV **

-Esta noche seria buena, lo presentía, hoy había optado por un conjunto blanco, me hacia resaltar un poco más, hoy me tocaba a mí el tubo, me gustaba más, ya que cuando era la silla me tocaba mojarme y a veces me enfermaba.

-Hoy escogí mi canción favorita 4 minutes de Madonna, esa canción se me hacía muy sensual y por alguna extraña razón hoy quería ser muy sensual, era como si quisiera conquistar a alguien.

-La música comenzó y yo me deslizaba por el tubo, hoy en especial sentía una mirada extraña, no como la de los demás hombres que me veía con lujuria nada mas, esta mirada que sentía era diferente. Así que comencé a buscarla por todo el lugar hasta que me tope con esa mirada hermosa, con esos ojos cafés hermoso, que por poco y hacen que me caiga del tubo, era un ángel, su cabello era castaño, piel morena y su mirada oh dios que mirada, enrede mis piernas el tubo y me quite el top, quería que él fuera el que más disfrutara con mi baile, eso era seguro.

-La canción estaba llegando a su fin, y eso me decía que ya no lo vería, pero por lo menos había tenido la suerte y la gloria de disfrutarlo unos minutos.

-Para terminar la canción me subí al tubo y baje para terminar con mis piernas abiertas completamente, pero eso lo hice para él, para que el disfrutara de mi aunque sea con la mirada nada más.

**MISHIRU POV**

-Estaba molesta porque Rey había decidido que bailaríamos una canción de Madonna, no porque la canción no me gustara si no porque hoy no tenía ganas de esa, pero discutir con Rey era discutir con la pared. Hoy me tocaba usar un conjunto rojo que me encantaba, no podía quejarme del cuerpo que tenía y la maternidad me ayudo aun más con él.

-Hoy gane con Sere, para que ella usara la silla y yo bailara en el tubo, hoy no quería mojarme, comencé a bailar y contonearme en el Tubo, a tocar mi cuerpo con delicadeza, comencé a quitar poco a poco la ropa que me había tocado ponerme, lo último que me quite fue el top que dejo al descubierto mis pechos, que a pesar de haber amamantado a mi hija, los tenia firmes.

-Me subí al tubo y enrede mis piernas en él y me deje caer así atrás y fue cuando lo vi, un hombre musculoso, cabello rubio ceniza, piel blanca, ojos azules, pero es su cara se marcaban unos hoyuelos adorables, me miraba como cuando un niño mira el vitral de una juguetería.

-Así que comencé a bailar mas provocativamente para él, quería ver que tan inocente era este hombre que me quito el aliento, me imagine que sería sentir si cuerpo sobre el mío, que sería sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo.

-No deje de mirarlo, así que solo opte por lanzarle una mirada entre sexy y retadora, quería retarlo a que dé me acercara, quería conocerlo, quería tocarlo, solo con una mirada había despertado en mi lo que sentó dormido o más bien extinto desde que supe que estaba embarazada.

**DARIEN POV**

-Cuando termino el baile de esa hermosa mujer, de inmediato me levante a la barra, ya que quería pedir un baile privado.

-Disculpe quiero un baile privado- le dije al tipo que estaba ahí.

-Claro, deje que llamo a la chica – dijo el tipo.

-Cuando una chica se me acerco.

-Quiere un baile?- me pregunto.

-Si un privado con la chica que acaba de bailar en la silla- aclare por si las dudas no me fueran a mandar a otra.

-Si claro, ella es Usa, la ficha es de $400- dijo ella

-Ok deme dos fichas- dije de inmediato.

-Ok - dijo ella sonriente le pague y me dio mis fichas y me dijo a donde me tenía que dirigir.

-Cuando llegue a la sala donde me tocaba, antes de entrar me revisaron que no trajera armas no nada por el estilo y me quitaron mi celular y hasta el reloj y el cinturón del pantalón.

-Entre a la sala, estaba ansioso de ver nuevamente a esa mujer que me había hipnotizado con su mirada.

-Se apagaron las luces y se encendieron unas más tenues, cuando comenzó a sonar una canción que no conocía, pero lo que menos me importaba era la canción, yo quería que ella saliera ya.

-Se abrieron unas cortinas y salió ella, en un mini vestido azul, con unas zapatillas de tiras del mismo color.

-Ella se acerco al tubo que había y comenzó a contonearse, no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, sentí que ella me desnudaba con la mirada y yo quería que ella me desnudara con sus manos, quería que ella me tocara con sus manos, quería recorrer con mis labios su piel, quería recorrer cada, centímetro de su piel, quería recorrer mi lengua todo su cuerpo.

-Hola- dije, ella no contesto y solo sonrió.

-Ella seguía bailando, comenzó a quitarse lentamente su vestido, pero lo hacía de una forma que parecía que me quería volver loco, sentí que ella quería que me aventara sobre ella y la tomara ahí mismo.

-Termino de quitarse el vestido y quedo en una tanga diminuta, ella me daba una hermosa visión de todo su precioso cuerpo, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir aventarme sobre ella pero al parecer ella noto eso y se acerco demasiado a mi prácticamente su cuerpo estaba sobre mí.

-Hola - me dijo casi en un susurro.

-Hola - conteste.

-Te gusta lo que ves? - me pregunto.

-Eres hermosa - conteste sin dejarla de ver a los ojos.

-Valla eres un caballero - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro, tengo que serlo puesto que tú eres una dama - dije de inmediato.

-Bueno pues con ese comentario te has ganado un premio - dijo ella con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-A si y cuál es? - pregunte ansioso.

Shhhhhhh - dijo poniéndome un dedo en mis labios.

-La primera canción por la que había pagado ya había terminado, ahora comenzaba la segunda. Comenzó a sonar.

-Era---------- valla esta con chica si sabia como enloquecerme de verdad, ella se sentó sobre mí a ahorcadas y restregaba su cuerpo sobre mi mis manos acuciaban sus piernas y sus caderas y aunque moría por acariciar y lamer sus pechos, algo me detuvo, no sabía que era pero algo me decía que no por trabajar en un lugar como este ella era una fácil.

-La canción continúo y mis manos recorrieron ciertos puntos de su cuerpo, cuando la canción término de inmediato tocaron la puerta, ella solo pasó su lengua por mis labios y salió disparada por las cortinas por las que había entrado.

-Cuando Salí del privado, me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos y mi hermano, Nicolás y Haruka tenían una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-Qué pasa?- pregunte al ver a Nicolás como adolescente enamorado.

-Darién crees en el amor a primera vista?-pregunto Nicolás.

-Algo- respondí al acordarme de la chica que me acababa de bailar.

-Pues existe amigo lo sé- dijo dando un suspiro.

-Qué? - pregunte con duda.

-Por cierto donde está Andrew? - pregunte al darme cuenta que él no estaba

-Se fue al hotel al parecer no se sentía bien – dijo Haruka.

-Más bien quería darnos espacio para esta noche - dijo Nicolas.

-Que vamos a hacer? - Pregunte con miedo.

-Vamos a ir a la casa de la chica que me bailo - dijo Nicolás.

-Cual? – pregunte.

-Por dios Darién la más hermosa que ha bailado esta noche, salió bailando en el tubo cuando salieron dos chicas mas – me aclaro Nicolás.

-De verdad? – pregunte emocionado, sabía que a lo mejor ella me podía contactar con mi chica.

-Perfecto - conteste.

-Mas que perfecto de hecho es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado esta noche - dijo Haruka.

-Valla por qué tan emocionado? - pregunto Nicolás.

-Por que ella me puede decir quién es la fantástica chica que bailo con ella- dijo mi hermano.

-Por lo visto Haruka y yo estábamos en el mismo canal y eso era bueno, solo esperábamos que la chica de Nicolás si quisiera darnos algún dato de ellas, si no toda la noche de mis vacaciones me la pasaría aquí viendo a mi hermosa rubia bailar.

* * *

_**Ok, chicas como se habrán dado cuenta tuve que hacer unos arreglos, como el nombre de la ciudad donde viven las chicas, se me paso la ves pasada jajaj que tonta jijiji, pero bueno ya lo corregí, espero que les guste como lo arregle…**_

_**Como ya les había dicho el fic no es mío, es de mi amiga Anna, cuídense mucho bey, nos leemos….**_

_**Chauuuu, besos…..**_


	3. Pasion

**PASION**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, AL IGUAL QUE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA ES PROPIEDAD DE ANNA O HALE CULLEN ANNA…**

**SERENA POV **

-Cuando regrese del baile privado que le había dado a mi hermoso chico misterioso de ojos azul oscuro, Mishiru y Rey estaban en el camerino, Mishiru regañaba a Rey pero no entendía por qué.

-Qué pasa?- pregunte poniéndome una blusa.

-Que Rey invito a un tipo a nuestra casa- dijo Mishiru furiosa.

-A quien?- pregunte.

-Al chico castaño que estaba en la mesa de enfrente – dijo mi amiga con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Perdón?- pregunte al único que recordaba en la mesa de enfrente era a mi dios.

-Si en la mesa de enfrente había tres tipos uno de ellos es castaño de ojos cafés hermosos- dijo Rey.

-Yo no vi a nadie- dije.

-Es donde estaba un grandote de cabello rubio arena y unos ojos hermosos y sonrisa encantadora?- pregunto Mishiru,- Rey y yo nos quedamos como tontas al ver a Mishiru describir a un chico de esa manera.

-Si por qué?- pregunto Rey.

-Me parece genial, tu amigo va a ir con su amigo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Creo que sí, de hecho va a ir otro chico, pero estaba con ellos- dijo Rey.

-Rey todo suena perfecto, pero como se te ocurre invitar a tres tipos a nuestra casa, ¿que no pensaste en Hotaru?-pregunte un poco molesta.

-Hotaru esta noche se queda a dormir con la Señora Mónica, y en segunda es que Nicolás jamás me haría nada- dijo Rey.

-Nicolás?- preguntamos Mishiru y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Si, así se llama, y sé que él es el hombre por el cual he esperado toda mi vida- dijo Rey con un brillo en los ojos que jamás había visto en vida.

-Ok Rey, pero de todas maneras le diremos al portero que este al pendiente ok?- dije.

-Claro que si Sere, tu tranquila- dijo Rey.

-Pues tenemos que arreglarnos, donde quedaste de verlos?- pregunto Mishiru.

-Quedamos de vernos a las 2:30am en la cafetería el Cronw – dijo Rey, la cafetería el Cronw estaba a 3 calles del club.

-Ok pues son las 2:00 así que mejor nos apuramos- dije, no sé por qué demonios yo también estaba un poco emocionada, aunque sería un milagro o un relégalo de la vida que mi chico de ojos azules fuera el amigo del amigo de Rey.

-Llegamos a la cafetería el Crown, ese día íbamos en el auto de Mishiru, las manos me sudaban, y sabía que estaba sonrojada, era estúpido que me sonrojara, ere nudista en un club de Macao 4 veces a la semana, varios hombres me veía desnuda y bailando.

-Rogaba a dios que fuera bueno conmigo y que el otro amigo que Rey me dijo que iría fuera mi dios de ojos azules.

-Cuando entramos a la cafetería, ahí estaban tres chicos y gracias al cielo si estaba mi dios de ojos bellos, no podía dejar de brincar internamente y de dar gracias a dios, comeré brócoli una semana dios lo prometo, dije mentalmente sé que es una tontería pero detestaba el brócoli y tenía tres años sin comerlo, así que era una forma buena de agradecerle a dios el que este chico este aquí.

-Nos acercamos a su mesa y un chico de ojos cafés, muy alto y de buen cuerpo se acerco a nosotras.

-Buenas noches - dijo el chico.

-Hola Nick- dijo Rey - mira ellas son mis amigas Mishiru y Sere - dijo señalándonos y el caballerosamente nos dio la mano.

-Un placer- dijo el – vengan les presento a mis amigos – dio Nick

-Chicos dejen los presento- dijo Nick a sus amigos que de inmediato se levantaron de sus sillas y oh dios casi me desmayo con la sonrisa que tenía mi hermoso dios.

-Buenas noches- dijo mi hermoso dios.

-Hola- respondí solo mirándolo a el.

-Miren chicos ellas con Rey, Sere y Mishiru - dijo señalándonos a cada una y ellos son Darién y Haruka- dijo señalándolos.

-Así que mi dios tiene nombre y era Darién, valla hasta su nombre es perfecto, gracias señor si la noche mejora que al parecer es imposible comeré dos semanas brócoli- dije mentalmente.

-Gustan algo de cenar?- pregunto mi Darién, si dije mi Darién por que por lo menos por esta noche era mi Darién.

-No gracias – respondí yo, ninguna de nosotras comíamos de madrugada, no era muy buena, ya que después nos costaba mucho trabajo poder dormirnos de nuevo.

-Bueno pues vámonos- dijo Rey tomando de la mano a Nicolás.

-Todos nos fuimos en el auto de Mishiru ya que al parecer otro amigo que venía con ellos se había llevado su auto, parecíamos sardinas, Haruka que era el más grande se fue en el asiento de enfrente, Mishiru conducía, mientras que Rey, Nicolás, Darién y yo atrás.

-En todo el camino a nuestro departamento, yo no hable al igual que Darién, yo solo iba oliéndolo, sintiendo su cuerpo junto a mí, era perfecto, dios se saldría con la suya y al final terminaría comiendo por un año brócoli si la noche seguía así.

-Llegamos a nuestro departamento, ellos parecían asombrado.

-Que les pasa?- les pregunto Rey.

-Nada, es un lugar muy bonito – dijo Nicolás.

-Qué? Pensaban que por que somos nudistas tenemos que vivir más?- pregunto Mishiru.

-No para nada, no quisimos ofenderlas- defendió Darién.

-No se preocupen Mishiru, es la cascarrabias de nosotras- dijo Rey.

-Gustan tomar algo? - pregunte mientras ellos se sentaban en la sala.

-Lo que ustedes vallan a tomar- dijo Haruka.

-Mishiru y yo nos fuimos a la cocina y sacamos una botella de Whiskey y otra de Vodka, regresamos a la sala y ya habían puesto música.

-Quien ese esa niña?- pregunto Haruka viendo una de las fotografías que estaban en la sala.

-Mi hija- respondió Mishiru orgullosa.

-Ah, no sabía que eras casada- dijo Haruka con cierta molestia.

-Dije que ella es mi hija, no que esté casada- dijo Mishiru.

-Ósea que no estás con el papa de tu hija?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-No- dijo Mishiru respondiendo a su sonrisa.

-Bueno y que los orillo a venir a las Macao?- les pregunto Rey.

-Necesitábamos unas vacaciones- dijo Nicolás.

-A que se dedican? - pregunto Mishiru.

-Darién y yo somos médicos y Haruka es abogado- nos contó Nicolás.

-Y ustedes?- pregunto Haruka.

-Bueno pues un poco lógico a lo que nos dedicamos no?- dijo Mishiru con burla.

-Bueno sí, eso lo sé, pero que mas hacen?- pregunto Haruka.

-Bueno las tres estamos juntando para poder a la universidad el año que entra- les conté

-Y que quieres estudiar Sere?- me pregunto mi Darién.

-Literatura- dije emocionada.

-Todos nos preguntábamos cosas hacíamos bromas, nos comportábamos como si conociéramos de toda la vida, las cosas se empezaron a poner un poco subidas de tono, cuando Rey le dijo a Nicolás que bailara con ella, mientras que Mishiru y Haruka ya tenían en la cocina más de 40 minutos "preparando unos bocadillos" según ellos, Darién y yo nos sentimos un poco incómodos así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a mi habitación, Por lo menos ahí podríamos seguir platicando.

-Cuando entramos a mi habitación, Darién parecía nervioso, y yo no lo estaba menos que el eso era seguro, era la primera vez que un hombre entraba a mi habitación, de igual manera era la primera vez que había hombres en esta casa.

-Valla sí que te gusta leer. Dijo el viendo mi estante lleno de libros.

-Si me encanta- respondí.

-Y que más te gusta?- me pregunto.

-Bueno pues me gusta la música clásica, las películas románticas y mi libro favorito es cumbres borrascosas- dije muy orgullosa lo ultimo – pero y tú que me cuentas de tu vida.

-Pues ya lo sabes casi todo, Rey se encargo de interróganos bastante bien a todos - dijo él con burla.

-Pero hubo una pregunta que no contestaste- recordé.

-Cual?- pregunto el

-Tienes novia, esposa o algo así? - pregunte con un punzada de nervios por la respuesta.

-Estoy comprometido- dijo el casi en un susurro como si no quisiera que yo lo escuchara.

-En ese momento rompí mi trato mentalmente con dios de comer brócoli por dos semanas, es mas en mi vida lo volvería a comer, el estaba comprometido, pero era lógico, el era guapo, atento, educado, rico, con carrera, el era perfecto, era más que obvio que estuviera comprometido.

-Oh, felicidades – fue lo único que pude decir pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, el no respondió nada, pero a pesar de que tenía una pocas horas de conocerlo, sabía que mi corazón solo era de él.

-Bueno y cuando es la boda? - pregunte, dios de verdad que soy masoquista pensé.

-Sere, yo no sé qué demonios me pasa contigo, desde el primer momento en que te vi, mi cuerpo te deseo, pero después de que nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que esto no nada más es físico, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así con nadie, tú en una horas has logrado poner mi mundo de cabeza - dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba.

-Me pasa lo mismo contigo, se que sonara extraño o que pensaras que estoy loca o algo así, jamás había sentido esto que siento por ti, contigo no necesito palabras para decir las cosas, con mirarnos siento que nos decimos todo - le confesé.

-Sere - dijo sin darme tiempo a responder nada mas estampo sus labios con los míos, los único labios que había probado eran los de Jedite un tipo que iba conmigo en la preparatoria y me beso a la fuerza, pero este beso era diferente, era dulce, suave pero a su vez demandante, nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Se que pensaras que te deseo solo por tu hermoso cuerpo, pero te juro que es más que eso lo que quiero de ti – dijo él con su frente apoyada en la mía.

-Darién claro que no pienso eso, porque me siento igual que tu, por primera vez en vida me siento así- le confesé.

-Nuevamente nos besamos, sentí que nos movíamos y confirme cuando sentí que caímos en la cama, no sabía qué era lo que el tenia que me hacía perder la cabeza y no me importaba si mañana tenía que recoger los pedazos de mi alma y mi corazón regados en el suelo, el lo valía, lo sabía, el valía todo, no necesitaba conocerlo de años para saberlo, su mirada era tan limpia que con eso me decía todo. Volvimos a romper el beso para poder respirar.

-Sere no pensemos en nuestro pasado o en nuestro futuro, solo pensemos en hoy y en ahorita – dijo el mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Tómame Darién - fue lo único que alcance a decir y el volvió a tomar mi labios.

-De mis labios comenzó a bajar lentamente a mi cuello, pasando por mis mejillas y mi mandíbula, sus manos me recorrían por encima de la ropa sin tocar mis senos y de verdad deseaba que lo hiciera, pero el de seguro tenía más experiencia en esto así que lo haríamos como él quisiera yo solo me dejaría llevar por el placer de sus besos y de su toque.

-Sus besos se fueron a mi pecho, pero mi blusa estorbaba, así que me la quito, yo no puse resistencia, quería ser de él, aunque fuera una noche, no me importaba convertirme en una zorra, pero sería su zorra.

-Cuando mi blusa estuvo fuera, yo también comencé a desabotonar su camisa, mientras el besaba mi cuello yo devoraba sus hombros, y quite su camisa, el comenzó a bajar , cuando llego a la zona de mis pechos soplo sobre unos de ellos haciendo me estremecer y arquee mi espalda, era una sensación maravillosa, mi cuerpo ardía, sentía como si un fuego me devorara por dentro, salto mis senos una vez más, bajo por mi estomago, por mi vientre, y llego al cierre de mi pantalón, lo bajo y desabrocho el botón, yo por instinto levante las caderas par que pudiera quitármelo, y él lo hizo, yo estaba acostada frente al, con un sujetador de encaje negro y una tanga del mismo material.

-El aun traía puesto su pantalón así que antes de se volviera a poner sobre mí, me senté y le desabroche el pantalón el de inmediato se para, y me ayudo y término de quitárselo junto con los zapatos y las medias, el se quedo solo en sus boxes y oh dios, el tenia el cuerpo más perfecto que había visto, estaba a punto de renegociar mi trato con dios por esta noche.

-El volvió a ponerse sobre mí, besaba mis hombros, mi pecho y por fin llego a mi senos, ahora si atrapo un pezón en sus labios por encima de la tela de mi sostén, eso hizo que yo soltara un gemido de placer, jamás me había sentido de esta forma, era una sensación de placer tan grande que no sabía cómo manejarla, mi otro pezón lo tomo con sus dedos y jugó con él, eso hacía que yo arqueara mi espalda. Era fantástico.

-Volvió a dejar mis senos y eso hizo que yo soltara un gruñido en desacuerdo el me miro y me dio una sonrisa que casi hace que me venga, llego al resorte mi tanga, y paso sus dedos por ahí, jugando conmigo y mis emociones en eso momento.

-Darién - le dije casi como suplicando en vez de sonar imponente.

-Shhh disfruta- dijo él.

-Delicadamente me quito la tanga si por mi hubiera sido me la hubiera arrancado, pero lo deje hacer todo a él, después de que la quito, comenzó a besar mis pies, subiendo por mi pantorrilla hasta mi pierna y llego a mi entrepierna, y respiro sobre ella, me mordí el labio para evitar un gemido pero fue imposible, que sensación tan maravillosa, definitivamente le daría a dios lo que quisiera.

-Sentí su lengua en mi entrada y definitivamente ya no era un gemido era un grito de placer que puedo jurar que se escucho en la luna.

-Su lengua entro en mí, eso me estaba volviendo loca estoy segura, ya no sabía ni como respirar y menos me acordaba de cómo me llamaba.

-Oh dios... Darién...si – decía cosas sin sentido.

-El encontró mi punto exacto que era mi clítoris por que cuando paso su lengua por ahí mis piernas temblaron y mis manos se fueron a su cabeza, enredando mis dedos en su hermoso cabello, como si quisiera meterlo dentro de mí.

-Si... Mas... así - grite cuando su lengua estaba en mi clítoris empecé a sentir que algo entraba en mí así que me obligue a abrir mis ojos y ver que Darién había introducido en un deseo en mi, su dedo bombeaba dentro de mí mientras que su lengua seguía en mi clítoris

-Darién... Voy – grite

-Darién - grite cuando me sentí explotar, mi respiración era agitada, y él seguía lamiendo todo lo que había salido de mi, había tenido mi primer orgasmo y había sido maravilloso, pero como seguía lamiéndome de inmediato volví a sentir mi sangre hervir quería mas necesitaba sentirlo dentro, que me hiciera completa y absolutamente suya.

-Hazme tuya- le suplique

-El se levanto y su cara estuvo a la altura de la mía, su cuerpo estaba en medio de mis piernas, el se posiciono para entrar en mí, me beso con dulzura y cariño, una de sus manos acariciaba mi cara.

-Y como si el supiera que yo era virgen, comenzó a entrar lentamente en mi, al principio sentí un dolor muy tolerable pero cuando el entro mas sentí un dolor horrible que me hizo soltar un grito, y sentí como una lagrima traicionera salía de mi.

-Eras virgen? - pregunto entre asombrado y preocupado.

-Si- respondí.

-Sere – dijo el aun más sorprendido.

-Cállate y hazme el amor que te he esperado mucho tiempo - respondí, no le tiempo de nada y atrape su labios nuevamente, el dolor ya había pasado un poco y se estaba convirtiendo en placer así que moví un poco mis caderas para incitarlo a que él se moviera y lo hizo, el empezó a moverse y mi cuerpo a llenarse de placer.

-Las embestidas que me daba cada vez eran más rápidas y más fuertes y eso me daba más placer.

-Sere... Están... Tan—estrecha... Deliciosa - me dijo él.

-Y soy tuya - respondí jadeante.

-Solo mía- dijo él.

-Grita- embestida – mi – embestida – nombre – embestida - me pido el.

-Darién - dije con dificultad.

-Más - me exigió.

-Darién – grite.

-Oh Darién no pares Darién - grite al sentir que mi otro orgasmo llegaría pronto.

-El jadeaba y gemía mi nombre.

-Termina conmigo – dijo el embistiendo más rápido.

-Darién – Sere- gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo sintiendo como terminábamos al mismo tiempo.

-Después de tener este fabuloso orgasmo ninguno de los dos se movió, tratando de que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran, el bajo de mí y se puso a mi lado.

-Sere esto fue fabuloso - dijo él mientras me abrazaba.

-Sí que lo fue, dímelo a mí que tuve dos deliciosos orgasmos - le conteste.

-Sere no quiero que esto solo sea sexo, pero no se qué podemos hacer - dijo mientras encerraba su rostro en mi cabello.

-Tranquilo yo no te estoy pidiendo nada- dije para tranquilizarlo.

-No Sere, no es que tú me pidas algo, es lo que yo te quiero dar, pero sé que mi prometida no se merece este engaño- dijo él.

-No pensemos en nada ahorita, eso ya lo veremos mañana ok?- dije.

-Mañana? Pues que hora crees que es? - pregunto divertido.

-No lo sé- r respondí en realidad no lo sabía.

-Son las 9:00am - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento pero es que a tu lado las horas parecen minutos – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Me pasa lo mismo – contesto dándome un beso en la frente.

-Los dos quedamos callados el me abrazaba mientras yo tenía mi cabeza sobre su pecho, su aroma me embriagaba, se estaba volviendo como una droga para mí.

-No supe a qué horas nos quedamos dormidos, pero podía morir en ese momento y moriría feliz entre sus brazos.

**DARIEN POV **

-Cuando desperté pasaban de las 4:00pm, hace años que no dormía tan plácidamente, Sere estaba junto a mí, su cabeza en mi pecho, su aroma seguía siendo más que exquisito, no podía creer lo que había pasado anoche o más bien hace unas horas, ella me había dado su virginidad, y era lo mejor que me había podido pasar en la vida, desde que la vi. supe que era la mujer para mi, solo que no sabía qué hacer con Beryl, ella no se merecía esto de mi parte, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y sé que ella jamás me seria infiel, a pesar de que a veces es un poco frívola, pero es una buena mujer.

-Pero Sere, ella me había robado el alma, el corazón, la razón, todo en una cuantas horas, sentirla entre mis brazos era una sensación maravillosa era una sensación que nunca había sentido ni con Beryl.

-Me levante lentamente de la cama para no despertar a Sere, se veía tan hermosa y tentadora que me daban ganas de despertarla para volver a hacerle el amor, pero me detuve, me vestí y Salí de la habitación.

-En la sala estaba Mishiru, Haruka y Nicolás.

-Buenas tardes - dijo Haruka que tenia abrazada a Mishiru.

-Hola, buenas tardes - dije con burla.

-Que hacen despiertos? – pregunte.

-Fuimos a recoger a la hija de Mishiru- dijo Haruka.

-Ahh bien y donde esta?- pregunte al no verla ahí.

-En su habitación – dijo Mishiru.

-Y Rey?- le pregunte a Nicolás.

-Aun dormida - me contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Me imagino que Sere también está dormida?- Pregunto Mishiru con picardía en la mirada.

-Si aun está dormida- dije un poco avergonzado.

-Si pues me imagino- dijo Mishiru riendo – bueno voy a ver como esta mi bebe- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Bien ahora que estamos solos, que vemos a hacer?- pregunto Nicolas.

-Como que vamos a hacer?- pregunte yo no sabía que es lo que harían ellos pero yo no dejaría a mi Sere por nada.

-Miren yo no sé lo que van a hacer ustedes pero Mishiru y su hija me robaron el corazón y si logro emborrachar lo suficiente esta noche, me la llevo a la primera capilla que encuentre y me caso con ella- dijo Haruka.

-De verdad? - preguntamos Nicolas y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, es la mujer perfecta, fuerte, independiente, tierna, pero con carácter, responsable, y aunque por fuera se ve dura por dentro es una niña y yo quiero cuidarla a ella y a su hija- dijo Haruka tan serio como jamás lo había visto.

-Pues tienes mi apoyo hermano- dije.

-Claro que si Haruka y el mío también- dijo Nicolás.

-Hablando de apoyo y Andrew? – pregunte.

-Lo llamamos hace un rato al parecer su esposa llego hoy en la mañana y están en una segunda de miel- dijo Nicolás.

-Bueno me da mucho gusto eso – respondí.

-Y que van a hacer ustedes? - pregunto Haruka.

-Yo terminar con Esmeralda aunque aún no se cómo - dijo Nicolás.

-Y tu Darién? - Pregunto Haruka.

-No lo sé, de lo único que estoy seguro es que no puedo separarme de Sere, no puedo y no quiero – dije firme.

-En ese momento llegaron las tres chicas a donde estábamos nosotros.

-De hablan? Pregunto Rey dándole un beso tierno a Nicolas.

-De ustedes- respondió Haruka viendo a Mishiru que traía a su hija en sus brazos.

-Y se puede saber de qué?- pregunto Mishiru.

-De que quiero emborracharte lo suficiente para llevarte a una capilla y casarnos- dijo Haruka mientras se paraba a abrazar a Mishiru y a la niña.

-No necesitas emborracharme- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-De verdad? – pregunto Haruka con un brillo en los ojos que nunca se lo había visto.

-Eso quiere decir que esta noche tenemos boda?- pregunto Rey emocionada.

-Si- dijo Mishiru sin dejar de ver a Haruka.

-Yo me encargo de que no tengamos que trabar esta noche- dijo Sere.

-Pues entonces tenemos que ir de comprar – dijo Rey dando brinquitos.

-Pues yo creo que sí, no quiero que nos casemos en fachas- dijo Mishiru.

-Después de eso, las tres mujeres y la bebe se fueron a la habitación de Mishiru para cambiarse para poder salir a comprar algo, ya era tarde así que solo comprarían un vestido para Mishiru, mientras que nosotros iríamos el hotel por nuestras cosas y traerlas para acá.

-Regresamos a casa de ellas como a las 9:00pm, ellas ya estaban totalmente arregladas, Haruka había rentado un limosina pero Rey dijo que Haruka no podía ver a la novia, y me di cuenta que cuando esa pequeña duende decía algo no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Así que los hombres nos fuimos en el auto de Mishiru y ellas en la limosina, Haruka no pudo ver a hasta que estuvimos en la capilla.

-La ceremonia fue muy corta, Haruka compro los anillos en un centro comercial, prometiéndole que en cuanto llegaran a Tokio le daría un anillo digno de ella, esa noche salimos a cenar todos, Haruka estaba encantado con la pequeña Hotaru y le dijo a Mishiru que quería ponerle su apellido, porque desde este momento ella también era su hija, Mishiru soltó el llanto empapando a Haruka. Pero vimos que Rey y Sere también estaban llorando, así que supuse que era por la historia de Mishiru, que solo ellas sabían y tal vez Haruka, Mishiru levanto su rostro.

-Gracias Haruka- dijo ella con lágrimas.

-No bebe no llores por favor - pidió el desesperado, como si el llanto de Mishiru lo estuviera rompiendo por dentro.

-Haruka de verdad no sabes lo que significa para mí lo que acabas de decir.- dijo Mishiru.

-Amor, pues que pensabas, cuando tengamos más hijos quiero que todos sean tratados por igual y Hotaru al ser tu hija es mía, - dijo Haruka mirándola.

-Más hijos? Quieres más hijos?- pregunto Mishiru emocionada como si le acabaran de decir que se había ganado la lotería.

-Claro que quiero más hijos- esclamo.

-Te amo- le respondió Mishiru y la pequeña Hotaru le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso hizo que el rudo Haruka se le llenaran sus ojos de lágrimas.

-Después de la cena, los recién casados se fueron a un hotel, así que Rey y Sere cuidarían a la niña, nosotros nos fuimos al departamento de ellas.

-En cuanto llegamos, Rey y Sere fueron a acostar a la niña que ya venía dormida, se notaba que adoraban a esa bebe, y ver cómo veía Sere a Hotaru me dieron ganas de tener un bebe con ella.

-En que piensas? – pregunto mi hermosa Sere, que iba entrando a la habitación donde ella dormía.

-Sere quiero hablar contigo- dije jalándola para que se acostara junto a mi.

-Que pasa amor? - Pregunto preocupada.

-Sere pasado mañana regresamos a Tokio – dije.

* * *

_**Ok chicas, acá esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste mucho…**_

_**Gracias a todas por Review, besos se cuidan mucho, ok…**_

_**Chauuu, besotes a todas…**_


	4. MIA

**MIA**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, como igual esta gran historia**

**DARIEN POV**

-Sere quiero hablar contigo- dije jalándola para que se acostara junto a mi.

-¿Que pasa amor?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Sere pasado mañana regresamos a Tokio – dije.

-Ah eso- respondió con tristeza.

-Sere yo…- intente decir pero ella me interrumpió.

-No Darién, no te preocupes, yo sabía que tú tienes una prometida y sé que tienes una vida hecha allá nunca me mentiste - dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos por lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-No Sere, escúchame, no me casare con Beryl, no puedo casarme con otra amándote a ti, quiero que Tokio conmigo, se que quieres estudiar y yo pagare tu universidad para que no tengas que trabajar bailando y aclaro no me avergüenzo de que lo hagas, así te conocí y así me enamore de ti, pero quiero que cumplas tus sueños y quiero estar junto a ti – dije aclarando casi todo para que no hubiera malentendidos.

-De verdad quieres que valla contigo? - pregunto emocionada.

-Claro que sí, no podría estar más tiempo sin ti – dije con el corazón en la mano.

-Entonces no se diga mas, me voy contigo, hasta el fin del mundo - respondió ella.

-De inmediato ella se puso sobre mi regazo y comenzó a besarme con pasión y desesperación, ella también me deseaba como yo a ella, no podía creer que me había enamorado hasta el tuétano en menos de 24 horas de ella.

-Esa noche la hice mía tres veces, creo que se nos estaba haciendo costumbre dormirnos a las 8:00am, pero si por mi fuera no dormiría nunca con tal de estar a su lado observándola y haciéndole el amor.

-No pudimos dormir mucho porque la pequeña Hotaru se despertó a las 8:45am, bella sin pensarlo mucho se paró de la cama y fue a la habitación de Hotaru, como a las 9:30 llegaron Haruka y Mishiru.

-Bueno chicos nosotras tenemos que ir a hablar con el dueño del club para decirle que no bailaremos mas- dijo Rey.

-Y nosotros que hacemos mientras?- pregunto Nicolás como si le aterrara que Rey no regresara.

-Mi hermoso hombre ustedes pueden empezar a guardar nuestra ropa- dijo Rey con una sonrisa que Nicolás de inmediato le respondió que sí.

-Darién seria de gran ayuda si nos ayudaran a empezar a guardar nuestras cosas para mañana poder salir temprano- dijo mi hermosa Sere.

-Claro que si amor, nosotros nos encargamos de todo- dije

-Ellas salieron rumbo a su ex trabajo para decir que no volverían y de eso estaba seguro Sere jamás volvería a bailar para nadie que no fuera yo.

-Pueden creer tenemos 3 días con ellas y ya nos mandan- dijo Haruka sacando las bolsas para comenzar a guardar la ropa.

-Eso sí, pero no me puedes negar que ellas lo valen- dijo Nicolás entrando a la habitación de Rey.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- grite desde la habitación de Sere.

-Comencé a guardar su ropa, la verdad es que tenia mas ropa para bailar que para salir a la calle así que no me tarde mucho, cuando empecé a empacar los libros en unas cajas, vi que teníamos gustos muy parecido en la lectura, esta mujer cada vez me encantaba mas era todo lo que siempre soñé y no la perdería.

-No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero yo ya tenía toda la ropa de Sere guardada y casi todos sus libros y Cd que eran más que la ropa, cuando ellas llegaron.

- ¿Como les fue? - Le pregunte a Sere cuando entro a la habitación.

-Bien, nos ofrecieron el doble – dijo dándome un beso en los labios - ¿y a ti que tal como te ha ido?- pregunto divertida al ver su habitación.

-Bien, me he dado cuenta que tenemos gustos muy similares en lectura y en música- le conté.

-Chicos quieren pizza para comer?- grito Mishiru a lo que todos contestamos que si, la verdad es que moría de hambre.

-Cuando llego la pizza Haruka, Nicolás y yo prácticamente la devoramos lo bueno fue que pidieron tres.

-Ya no falta tanto- dijo Rey.

-Los muebles se los quieren llevar?- pregunto Nicolás.

-No los vamos a dejar aquí- dijo Mishiru.

-Y eso, ¿el departamento no es rentado?- pregunte.

-No lo compramos hace 6 meses, así que no hay problema de los muebles se queden aquí, así si necesitamos algo podemos venir un fin de semana – me dijo Sere.

-Yo tengo una duda, donde vamos a vivir?- Pregunto Mishiru.

-Tú y nuestra pequeña hija en mi casa- dijo mi hermano.

-No te preocupes Sere yo tengo un departamento – le conté.

-Tú no vives ahí?- Pregunto.

-No - le respondí pidiendo a dios no me preguntara donde demonios vivía.

-¿En dónde vives?- pregunto, creo que no pedí con mucha fuerza.

-Yo vivo con Beryl - le respondí sin mirarla.

-Ah valla, yo entiendo no te preocupes - contesto dándome una sonrisa.

-Pero no será por mucho tiempo – le dije.

-Lo sé, tranquilo amor – me dijo dándome un dulce beso.

-Y yo donde viviré?- pregunto Rey con un puchero.

-Tranquila amor, que en cuanto lleguemos rentare un departamento para ti- dijo Nicolás acariciando su rostro con ternura.

-Porque mejor no vive Rey conmigo, en lo que Darién soluciona su situación- dijo Sere.

-Eso sería bueno, así tu tan bien solucionas la tuya- le dijo Rey.

-Pues a mí me parece perfecto así no estarían solas – dije.

-Si en eso tienes razón- me apoyo Nicolás.

-Bueno pues tú y Rey vivirán juntas, mientras que solucionamos las cosas y podemos empezar a vivir juntos- le dije a Serena.

-Si eso es excelente – me dijo mi hermosa mujer, porque eso era Sere desde este momento mi mujer.

-Terminar de empacar nos tomo hasta las 2:30am, las mujeres se encargaron de guardar todo lo de la bebe, mientras que Haruka, Nicolás y yo lo de las chicas. Gracias a dios cada una tenía su propio auto y eso nos facilito mucho las cosas, de todas formas tendríamos que regresar por algunas cosas más.

-Esa noche no pude hacer mía a Sere, los dos estábamos completamente agotados y no habíamos podido dormir, así que esa noche solo dormimos abrazados el uno al otro, y me sentí igual que si le hubiera hecho el amor.

-A la mañana siguiente salimos muy temprano, yo sabía que esta noche no podía quedar con Sere, ya que tenía que hablar con Beryl y parar todos lo de la boda que sería en dos semanas.

-El camino fue perfecto , Sere y yo platicamos durante todo el camino y me contó cómo fue que llegaron aquí, un coraje me lleno el alma cuando me conto que su padre la había corrido y me contó la ultima discusión que tuvo con él, también me conto que un año después de haberse ido, ella fue a buscar a su padre, y su esposa le dijo que para el ella estaba muerta que no quería volver a verla, en ese momento los ojos de mi hermosa niña se llenaron de lagrimas, sabía que tenía que desahogarse así que solo me limite a seguir escuchándola.

-Después de que se calmo un poco, yo también le conté de mi familia y en cuanto arreglara las cosas con Beryl, la llevaría para que mis padres la conocieran.

-Llegamos a Tokio, Haruka se fue a su casa, mientras que nosotros nos fuimos a mi departamento donde se instalaría Sere, Nicolás llego unos minutos más tarde que nosotros.

-Las ayudamos a instalarlas lo más cómodamente posibles, le di a Sere mi número celular, el de mi trabajo, el de casa de mis padres al igual que su dirección y claro el teléfono de Haruka así como su celular.

-Mañana vendré a verte ok- le dije en la puerta despidiéndome de ella.

-Estaré ansiosa por verte de nuevo- me dijo.

-Te prometo que esto no durara mucho- le recordé.

-Darién quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado- me dijo abrazándome.

-Y yo al tuyo amor- le respondí.

-No pensé que me contara tanto trabajo despedirme de ella, y no dormí esta noche con ella entre mis bazos, pero tenía que hablar con Baryl, no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Cuando llegue a la casa Beryl ya estaba ahí.

-Hola mi amor- dijo corriendo a abrazarme.

-Hola, como te fue de viaje?- le pregunte mientras dejaba mi maleta.

-Muy bien amor, tenemos que ir juntos- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Beryl tenemos que hablar- le dije serio.

-Claro amor ¿que pasa?-pregunto.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos - le dije tomándola de la mano dirigiéndola a la sala, nos sentamos y yo me serví un brandy.

-Darién sabes que no me gusta que tomes- me dijo molesta.

-Beryl, no quiero casarme – le dije directo y sin rodeos.

-¿QUE?- grito.

-Que no creo que sea la mejor decisión, el que tu y yo nos casemos – dije.

-Darién estamos a dos semanas de casarnos no me puedes decir eso, o acaso ¿hay otra?- pregunto.

-Beryl, eso no es lo importante ahorita – dije.

-Sí lo es Darién y más que nunca, porque no es posible que me digas dos semanas antes de la boda que no te casaras conmigo y mucho menos en estas circunstancias

-¿Cuales circunstancias Beryl?-pregunte.

-En las circunstancias de que estoy embarazada - dijo ella llorando.

-QUE?????????- grite.

* * *

_OK. Sé que no tengo perdón me eh demorado años en actualizar, no les voy a mentir, solo no tenía ganas de nada, pero ya me volvieron, así que ahora voy a actualizar mas seguido, espero que les guste mucho el capitulo… cuídense besos…_

_Nos leemos chau…._


	5. Mentiras

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que esta historia**

**DARIEN POV **

-Beryl no quiero casarme – le dije directo y sin rodeos.

-¿QUE?- grito.

-Que no creo que sea la mejor decisión, el que tu y yo nos cacemos – dije.

-Darién estamos a dos semanas de casarnos no me puedes decir eso, o acaso ¿hay otra?- pregunto.

- Beryl, eso no es lo importante ahorita – dije.

-Sí lo es Darién y más que nunca, porque no es posible que me digas dos semanas antes de la boda que no te casaras conmigo y mucho menos en estas circunstancias

-¿Cuales circunstancias, Beryl? –pregunte.

-En las circunstancias de que estoy embarazada- dijo ella llorando.

-¿QUE????????? – grite.

-Que estoy embarazada - me grito.

-Que no se supone que te estabas cuidando? - Le pregunte molesto.

-Si no me crees mañana me haces lo análisis y ya - dijo llorando mas.

-Beryl, tranquila claro que te creo.

-No es justo que me quieras dejar ahora - me dijo.

-No, no lo es y no lo haré - respondí sintiendo que el corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como le iba a decir a Serena que me tenía que casar con Beryl porque ella estaba embarazada, como demonios le digo que eso, sin que ella sienta que le mentí.

-Darién se que estas nervioso por lo de la boda, así que esta plática la olvidaremos y haremos como que nunca paso- dijo Beryl abrazándome.

-Claro, son los nervios.- conteste.

-Ese día paso muy rápido o por lo menos así lo sentí yo, ese día en la noche mi madre llamo para decirme que nos esperaba a mí y a Beryl a comer mañana por que Haruka quería presentarnos a alguien, yo sabía que era a Mishiru y a la pequeña Hotaru.

-Al día siguiente Beryl no se me separo ni a sol ni a sombra, así que lo único que pude hacer fue mandarle un mensaje de texto a Serena, para disculparme de poder ir a verla.

_Amor lo siento, todo se me complico, no puedo ir a verte, prometo compensarte. Te ama _

-Ella de inmediato respondió mi mensaje

_Tranquilo amor, yo siempre estaré aquí esperándote, cuídate y te mando un beso siempre tuya _

-Cuando llegamos a casa de mi padre, Haruka , Mishiru y la pequeña Hotaru ya estaban ahí, mis padres tenían un cara de sorpresa combinada con emoción y un poco de enojo.

-Qué bueno que llegas hermano – dijo mi hermano levantándose a abrazarme.

-Hola Beryl - dijo el serio.

-Hola Mishiru – dije dándoles un beso en la mejilla - hola hermosa Taru- le dije a la bebe mientras besaba su frente.

-Mira Mishiru, ella es Beryl – dije.

-Mucho gusto- dijo seria.

-Olvido decir que soy su prometida- dijo Beryl con burla - y tu ¿quién eres? - Pregunto mordazmente.

-Ella es mi esposa y esta hermosa pequeña es mi hija - dijo Haruka.

-Qué bueno que llegaron – dijo mi madre rompiendo la tensión que se sentí.

-Hola Gea ¿como estas?- le dijo Beryl saludándola.

-Bien Beryl gracias - dijo mi madre cortésmente yo sabía que mi prometida no era del agrado de mi madre y mucho menos de mi padre.

-Hola papa - le dije.

-Hola Endimión – dijo Beryl casi ignorando a mi padre.

-Vamos a sentarnos en un momento estará la comida - dijo mi madre haciéndonos pasar a la sala.

-Bueno Haruka y ¿donde conociste a tu esposa? - pregunto Beryl con burla.

-En Macao, hace 4 días y me case con ella - dijo mi hermano orgulloso, y Mishiru se sonrojo no podía creer que ella estuviera apenada, ella sostenía a la niña en brazos.

-Es hermosa la niña - dijo mi madre que se veía que la niña le había derretido el corazón a ella y a mi padre que no quitaban lo ojos de ella.

-Sí, lo es - dijo Haruka.

-Bueno y a que ¿te dedicabas en Macao? - pregunto Beryl como si quisiera humillarla.

-Ella trabajaba en un club - contesto Haruka, Mishiru le tomo de la mano para que se calmara.

-Ah eras bailarina - dijo Beryl.

-Si - contesto Mishiru viéndola fijamente a los ojos, eso me agrado por que sentí que Beryl se puso nerviosa.

-Bueno Haruka me imagino que firmaste un acuerdo de separación de bienes, porque ya saben los que dicen de las nudistas de Macao, se casan con el primer tipo que tenga dinero y pues como ella ya tiene una hija, por cierto sabes ¿quién es el padre? - pregunto Beryl humillando a Mishiru iba a intervenir y a sacar a Beryl, de ahí cuando mi hermano se levanto.

-Mira Beryl, que no se te olvide que Mishiru ya es una Chiba y tu aun no y por lo que se no lo serás nunca, la niña es mi hija, y Mishiru es mi esposa, y esta es la última vez en tu vida que tratas de humillar a mi esposa, porque ella es mucho mejor que tu y puedo asegurarte que conozco una mujer que sería mil veces más digna que tu de llevar el apellido Chiba- dijo Haruka ayudando a Mishiru a levantarse del sillón y tomando sus cosa.

-Hijo espera - le pidió mi madre, que estaba nerviosa.

-No pensé, que te ofendieras por la verdad Haruka - dijo Beryl.

-Por qué no te callas de una Maldita vez Beryl, que no entiendes que él es mi hermano y Mishiru su esposa y tiene mucho más derecho de estar aquí que tú- le grite.

-Sí pero por lo menos yo si te voy a dar un hijo de tu sangre, no una bastarda- grito.

-No sé en qué momento Mishiru había dejado a la niña en el sillón, pero si supe en el momento de la bofetada que Mishiru le dio a Beryl y la tiro al suelo.

-La bastarda serás tú perra, esta es la primera y última vez que te diriges así a mi hija por que la próxima vez te rompo la cara de plástico que tienes me entiendes, zorra – le grito a Beryl - Haruka la tomo de la cintura.

-Cálmate amor y mejor vámonos la casa que aquí, apesta con cierta persona- dijo Haruka mirando a Beryl.

Yo ayude a levantar a Beryl que estaba llorando.

-Mira Darién las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti, pero nunca se te ocurra llevar a esta mujer, porque me veré en la penosa necesidad de no dejarte entrar- dijo mi hermano antes de salir de la casa de mi padres.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Beryl? - le grito mi padre.

-¿Como que me pasa? no se dan cuenta que esa tipa era una ramera de Macao y que es una oportunista- grito.

-No creo que más oportunista que tú- le respondió mi padre molesto.

-Darién, la comida por obvias razones se cancela, así que creo que es mejor que se retiren - dijo mi madre.

-O sea yo que estoy embarazada me corren y a esa que le enjareto un hijo a Haruka le ponen un altar - siguió gritando.

-¿La embarazaste? - Me grito mi padre.

Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

-No lo puedo creer Darién, de verdad piensas joder tu vida - dijo mi padre y salió de la sala.

Yo no dije nada mi madre, estaba entre enojada y triste, yo solo le di un beso en la frente y salimos de casa de mis padres.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le pregunte a Beryl.

-No me digas que piensas defender a esa puta – grito.

-Deja de insultar a Mishiru, sabes que mejor cállate – dije.

-Ella todo el camino siguió gritando no sé cuantas groserías, pero yo la ignore, me puse a pensar en Sere, en cuanto llegamos a la casa, Beryl se bajo del auto pero yo no.

-Que ¿no vas a bajar? - me pregunto todavía molesta.

-No, tengo que hacer algunas cosas - le conteste.

-Que cosas - me grito.

-Cosas que no te importan – le grite y arranque mi auto, no tenia que pensar a donde ir , mi cuerpo sabia y mi corazón sabían donde querían estar y estaría con ella.

-Cuando llegue al departamento donde estaba mi Angel, toque el timbre a pesar de que yo tenía mi juego de llaves no quería importunarlas, Rey me abrió la puerta y casi me taladra con la mirada.

-Hola Rey – dije.

-Cómo es posible que tu prometida sea una perra tan grande?- me pregunto Rey molesta.

-De verdad no se qué demonios le paso- conteste, Beryl podía ser mordaz, a veces pero nunca se había comportado de esa manera.

-Es una jodida perra, que si se vuelve a meter con Hotaru la dejare calva y sin dientes – dijo.

-Rey cálmate, de seguro la prometida de Darién no es mala solo que las hormonas del embarazo la alteraron - dijo Sere que salía de la cocina, cuando dijo embarazo me quede pasmado, ¿cómo se había enterado de lo del embarazo?.

-Sere yo..- intente decir pero ella me corto.

-Tranquilo Darién, Mishiru me lo contó, al parecer tu madre le llamo Haruka para disculparse y le contó lo que había pasado y ella me lo contó, tranquila no pasa nada- dijo con una gran tristeza en los ojos.

-Bueno creo que los voy a dejar solos – dijo Rey dejándonos solos en la sala.

-Sere, te juro que no sabía que ella estaba embarazada, de verdad te lo juro, me entere ayer cuando le dije no quería casarme - le conté.

-Tranquilo amor, no pasa nada, te amo y aunque tenga que ser tu amante toda la vida, lo seré gustosa por que se que tu amor es mío nada mas- me dijo abrazándome.

-Me tengo que casar con ella – dije.

-Lo sé, pero siempre estaré aquí – respondió.

-Jamás la volveré a tocar lo juro - y era de verdad jamás la volvería a tocar o ninguna otra mujer que no fuera mi Serena, ella era lo que mi cuerpo y mi corazón querían.

-Ella no necesito decirme nada mas con palabras, atrapo sus labios con los míos y me llevo a la habitación sin romper el beso.

-En ese momento no necesitábamos un calentamiento preliminar, nuestros cuerpos nos pedían o más bien nos exigían fundirse en uno.

-Nos desnudamos mutuamente aventado la ropa por toda la habitación, sin impórtanos si rompíamos algo o hacíamos mucho ruido, nos deseábamos con urgencia con tanta que dolía.

-Ella me aventó a la cama y se puso sobre mí a horcadas.

Te amo Darién - dijo mientras tomaba mi miembro en su mano.

-Y yo a ti Sere, Te amo- dije cuando sentí como ella introducía mi miembro en ella.

-Oh si – dije por la sensación que sentí, ella era jodida y perfectamente estrecha, era deliciosa.

-Sí, ¿así te gusta? - pregunto mientras se movía sus caderas.

-Si – dije mas como un gemido, la tome sus caderas y la ayude a impulsase para que ella subiera y bajara.

-Ooh dios- grito ella.

Ella tomo de inmediato el ritmo, parecía como si ella supiera todo lo que me enloquecía.

-Sere…. Amor….no…. creo…. Aguantar…. mucho - dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Ella comenzó a montarme más rápido, una de sus manos estaba en mi pecho y la con la otra comenzó a masajear mis testículos, eso era más que estimulante.

-Ella comenzó a gemir más fuerte, sentí que sus paredes comenzaron a cerrarse envolviendo a mi miembro y no aguantaba más y sabia que ella necesitaba un poco más para terminar, así que la tome de las caderas, nos gire para yo quedar encima de ella y comencé a embestirla con movimientos circulares para poder encontrar su punto G y al parecer lo logre, porque ella gritaba mi nombre sentí como estaba a punto de terminar y yo con ella, tres embestidas mas y los dos terminamos sintiéndonos en la gloria mas grande.

-No sabía qué demonios hacer, yo quería estar con Sere, así que trataría de llegar a un arreglo con Beryl, y no casarme con ella.

Esa noche me quede con Serena, y era el único lugar donde me sentía feliz y a salvo.

-A la mañana siguiente Salí temprano del departamento me urgía hablar con Beryl , así que solo le deje una nota a mi bella explicándole por me había ido así, que mas tarde la llamaría.

-Cuando llegue a la casa donde vivía con Beryl ella estaba en la sala.

-Bueno días- dije cuando la vi.

-¿Buenos días? - pregunto moleste.

-Beryl tenemos que hablar – dije.

-Si ¿qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué tienes amoríos con una nudista Darién? – me dijo ella gritando.

-Cálmate y vamos a llegar a un acuerdo – dije tratando de calmar la situación.

-Mira Darién si no hay boda no hay hijo, y si no entiendes a lo que me refiero es o te casas conmigo o aborto así de fácil, no pienso se una madre soltera, así que mejor vete despidiendo de tu zorrita de Macao - dijo dejándome solo en la sala y en shock.

-¿Como sabía que estaba con Sere? y qué demonios era eso o de ahí boda o aborto, esa no era la Beryl que yo conocí, sabía que tenía toda la razón en estar molesta porque la engañe, pero el bebe no tenia por que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos.

-Saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto a bella

_Te amo, no pude arreglar las cosas, al rato te llamo, besos _

_D. CH _

-De inmediato obtuve respuesta

_Tranquilo, siempre estaré aquí, te amo, siempre tuya _

-Ese mismo día hable con Sere, de la situación que estaba pasando, no sin antes decirle a Beryl que tenía que ir al hospital a que le tomaran una muestra de sangre para confirmar el embarazo, sabía que Beryl la estaba pasando mal por mi conducta y que tal vez eso era lo que estaba afecta su estado de ánimo y su humor, así que le pedí a victoria una amiga de ella que también trabajaba en el hospital que le tomara la muestra.

-Ese mismo tarde me dieron los resultados confirmándome el embarazo de Beryl, Sere en todo momento me dijo que cuando me conoció yo ya estaba comprometido y que ella no se iría de mi lado, pero ella se merecía ser más que mi amante y yo no quería ocultarla de nadie ni nada.

-Pero ella misma me pido que no arriesgara la vida de un ser inocente que era mi hijo.

-Yo ya había entrado a trabajar, así que muchas noches en vez de irme a mi casa me iba al departamento de Sere, ella era única que me daba paz cada vez que hacia eso era un pleito con Beryl y hasta Esmeralda había ido a reclamarme al hospital que por mi culpa su Nicolás había cambiado mucho, al parecer mi amigo no había tenido el valor de hablar ella, pero bueno con esa mujer había que hablar con un tanque de guerra preparado para el ataque, no culpaba a Nicolás de esperar para hablar con ella, todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

-Las semanas comenzaron a pasar rápido, y Beryl organizo una cena un día antes de la boda para toda la familia, según Beryl quería hacer las paces con mi padres y con Mishiru, eso me alegro, me costó mucho convencerlos de que fueran pero todos hasta Nicolás accedió a ir a la cena.

-Buenas noches- dijo Haruka serio.

-Hola Haruka, Mishiru, pasen están es su casa- dijo Beryl como excelente anfitriona, eso nos sorprendió a todos.

-Ya estaban todos en la casa, estábamos en la sala tomando una copa de vino.

-¿Estas nerviosa amiga? - le pregunto Esmeralda a Beryl.

-No mucho, porque ya he vivido con Darién dos años- dijo mirándome.

-Y ¿tu hija Mishiru? - pregunto Beryl.

-Se quedo en casa de unas amigas, que espero algún día conozcas a Serena y Rey - dijo Mishiru con una sonrisa en el rostro eso provoco que yo escupiera lo que estaba tomando y Nicolás se atragantara con su vino.

-¿Que pasa hijo? - pregunto mi padre.

-Nada, solo que me supo mal- dije lo primero que se me vino a la mete.

-Y ¿tu amor?- le pregunto Esmeral.

-Nada se me fue el vino - dijo nervioso y Mishiru solo nos veía divertida.

-Y son amigas tuyas de ¿Macao?- pregunto mi madre.

-No, las conozco desde que éramos niñas – dijo ella.

-Qué lindo, que aun sean amigas después de tantos años – dijo Beryl.

-Y dinos Mishiru ¿no te gustaría seguir estudiando? - pregunto Esmeralda de manera grosera.

-Si de hecho, lo que ganaba como NUDISTA - recalco esa palabra - una parte la ahorraba para mis estudios - dijo ella.

-Y ¿qué quieres estudiar? - Pregunto mi madre.

-Derecho - dijo ella.

-Pues de una vez te digo que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo - dijo mi padre, se veía que el estimaba mucho a Mishiru.

-Muchas gracias, solo que siento que Hotaru aun es muy pequeña para dejarla en una guardería – dijo.

-Y ¿quién te la cuidaba cuando trabajabas en Macao?- pregunto Beryl.

-Una señora, que era como una madre para mis amigas y para mi- respondió.

-Y yo te la puedo cuidar mejor, soy la abuela, así que tu ve buscando escuela que de la bebe no te preocupes - dijo mi madre feliz

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Mishiru.

-Claro que si, para eso ¿son las abuelas no? - dijo mi madre dándole una sonrisa maternal a Mishiru.

-Ose que las amigas que están cuidando ahorita a tu hija ¿también era nudistas contigo?- pregunto Beryl con un poco de burla.

-Sí, de hecho es que si algo me pasara, ellas cuidarían a mi hija mejor que yo, ellas han dejado de lado sus sueños más de una vez por cumplir los de otros- dijo Mishiru mirándonos a Nicolás y a mi - cuando yo quede embarazada, no teníamos nada, las tres habíamos huido de nuestro pueblos por diferentes situaciones, ellas no me dejaron trabajar en nada pesado, ellas eran meseras, pero Hotaru nació antes de tiempo y los primeros meses fueron complicados, porque ella se enfermaba mucho y los medicamento que nos pedían eran muy caros, así que Serena y Rey se metieron de nudistas para mantenernos a Hotaru y a mí, ya que no me dejaron trabajar para que yo estuviera al cuidado de mi hija- dijo.

-Tienes que presentarme a esas chicas, que también quiero como unas hijas- dijo mi madre.

-Claro que si Gea, cuando quieras- dijo

-¿Por qué no las invitas a la boda?- pregunto Beryl

-NO – gritamos Nicolás y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Beryl.

-Por qué no y ya – dije sin dar más explicaciones.

-¿Alguien quiere otra copa?- pregunte para cambiar el tema

-Yo – dijo Nicolás.

-Después de esa charla, me di cuenta de que mi Sere, estaba sacrificando sus sueños por mí, otra vez ella se sacrificaba, pero yo era tan egoísta que no la dejaría para que ella continuara su vida con un hombre que si la valorara y le diera el lugar que se merecía.

-Nada mas de imaginarme que en algún momento Sere me dejara, me sentía mal, me sentía como si algo se me rompiera por dentro y la garganta comenzaba cerrarse, eso no estaba bien, no quería que ella estuviera con nadie más, ella era mía, solamente mía.

-La cena trascurrió más tranquila, Beryl y Esmeralda fueron a la habitación para que beryl le enseñara unas cosas, Mishiru me dijo que si podía pasar al tocador le indique que fuera al de arriba, ella bajo 10 minutos después, muy molesta, pero no dijo nada, después de que Beryl y Esmeralda bajaron, Mishiru le dijo a Haruka que se sentía indispuesta que si se podían ir, el de inmediato se levanto y se fueron.

-Faltaban unas horas para la boda, faltaban unas horas para perder la oportunidad de hacer a Serena mi esposa, por ella siempre seria mi mujer.

**ROSALIE POV **

Subí al baño a la parte de arriba, se me hacia exagerada esta casa tan grande solo para dos personas, yo no encontraba el baño, pero escuche la voz de Esmeralda y de Beryl, así que me acerque para preguntarles donde estaba el baño, cuando oí la plática que salvaría a mi amiga.

-Como piensas hacerles cuando Darién se de cuanta que no estás embarazada- dijo Esmeralda.

-La verdad es que ya lo hable con Victoria, un días que salgamos yo accidentalmente me voy a caer y a perder el bebe- dijo Beryl riendo.

-Oye pero ¿cómo se te ocurrió lo de bebe? - le pregunto la idiota de Esmeralda riendo.

-Pues el día que Darién me dijo que no se quería casar conmigo fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, la verdad es que no he aguantado tres años al idiota de Darién para al final quedarme sin nada, sabes de sobra que yo solo amo su dinero - confeso la zorra.

-Si la verdad es que a mi Nicolás también me está hartando, es tan inmaduro, tan sin chiste, que solo por la cuenta bancaria es que lo aguanto- dijo Esmeralda.

-Sí pero no me puedes decir que en Hawai no la pasamos de lujo con esos tipos- dijo Beryl

-Sí, el mío sí que era buen amante no como el poco hombre de Nicolás – dijo la zorra 2

-Bueno pues mejor vámonos, para seguir con mi farsa delante de la familia de retrasados y la golfa de la esposa de Haruka – dijo Beryl.

-Si sebe que es una zorra de 4, sus amigas serán con las que nos engañaron ¿Nicolás y Darién?- pregunto Esmeralda

-Lo más seguro, pero dudo que ellas estén con ellos por bueno amantes ha de ser por su dinero- dijo Beryl.

-En ese momento me entro una rabia impresionante, quería bajar corriendo y decirles a todos lo que había escuchado pero tenía una mejor idea, si ellas creían que sabían lo que era humillar a alguien, no tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba.

-Así que baje corriendo, espere a que Beryl y Esmeralda estuvieran en la mesa, para decirle a Haruka que me sentía indispuesta que si nos podíamos ir, el no tardo nada en levantarse nos despedimos de todos ya cuando estábamos en el auto.

-Haruka vamos a donde vive Serena- le pedí.

-¿Por qué amor? ¿No que cuidarían toda la noche a la niña? - pregunto mi marido.

-Sabes amor la tecnología es lo mejor – dije sacando mi celular.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto él.

-Cuando lleguemos con Serena y Rey lo sabrás - dije riendo….

* * *

_Bueno chica hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo espero ke les guste, y perdón por la demora, pero ya entre a estudiar y el trabajar además el Vice ya entro a clases y la casa ahhhhhhhhh me faltan horas del día, para poder hacer todo lo ke tengo ke hacer, se ke para muchas no es justificación, pero esa es la verdad…. Tratare de actualizar pronto y vacaciones con la mafia la subo mañana y a primera vista el lunes espero ke les gusten besos….._

_Cuídense muchos besos a todas y no leemos pronto…._

_Keria agradecer a la gran mente maestra de esta historia __hale cullen anna, __ella es la gran escritora… bueno me despido besos chau…_


End file.
